Arantarese glossary
This is a list of words in the Arantarese language. A * aran - order * āravjoz - eagle * (a)rhô - towards * azai - glorious B * baval - great * būboz - horned owl D * dāl(ai) - light, bright * dōmal - to do * dūl - dark, black Dj * djārovõ - navy * djāroz - ship G * gamma - sea * gjo - why * gnai - me (fem), she (fem) * gnoz - me (masc) Gh * ghalljo - fire * ghāno - also H * haznõ - dynasty, era * hoinjōmal - to look like * hôn - zero I * -idō - doer of * īrjo - sun * irnō - evening J * ja - and * jaupôroz - gryphon, a Vozonid, a civilised person * jōvondoz - eighteen * judjumal - to disturb * juntirau - to use K * kambajoz - cockatoo * karki - spinel, wealth, offering * klivō - please * knai - she * knosso - eight * knoz - he Kh * khotunoz - moon * khovāz - eleven * khô - no, not * khôn - moon L * lābiraz - seventeen * lagūris - twelve * laghuraz - land * lai - we * lajaz - I (fem) * lajoz - two * lamboz - bull, cow * lambõ - cattle, herd * ljapal - thirteen * lō - I (masc) * loppoz - book * -luaz - -self M * -mal - (present tense verb) * -malza - (present continuous) * man - now * -manni - (future tense) * mānoz - sky * māntoz - seven * -mokhol, -moghol - (past tense) * mudakon - (vulgar) filthy place * murjomal - to do something honourable * murjoz - honour N * nai - beauty, beautiful * nakizo - nineteen * nuli - bread * nogho - war O * olhi - river * -onjos - against * onōr - king * onōrja - queen * Onōronōr - Emperor * Onōronōrja - Empress Ô * ôn - a(n), a single ... P * pjozo - five * posoz - four * prazon - council * printoz - ten Q * -qal - (adjective) * qandoz - castle, fort * qavoimal - to feed * qōsoz - castle R * rathja - awakening, waking up S * sānoz - sixteen * sō - if * srando - hand * -sson - (plural) * suri - water * syo - like, resembling * sȳzalidō - writer Sh * šā - like, resembling * šīla - health * šōrajoz - fifteen T * tāban - hand * tīrjoz - six * tūro - victory, win, prevail * tyvān - twenty-one * tyviloi - twenty-two * tyvipoz - twenty-four * tyvithôn - twenty-three * tyvoi - twenty * tyvoi pjozo - twenty-five Th * thanai - three * thanoprin - thirty * thompin uan - thirty-one * thyroz - lightning Tj * tjaup®oz - they U * uan - one V * vaimaz - right side * vônnai - language * vuômal - to speak, language (for Arantarese and classical speech) * vurīqal - true, realistic Y * ȳvauljuz - smoking Z * zarivan - fourteen * zjorto - nine * znīja - talon, claw * zoq - slave * zrai - nine (archaic) * -zrin - (of a country) * zrondo - focus * -zyo - (genitive) Trivia * Pronunciation: ** dj - ɟ ** gh - ɣ~x, j before i ** j - j ** kh - x ** l - -ɭ. Remains -l after i, y, ø, or ɯ ** lh - -ʐ, ɹ before j ** ô - ɔ, ʌ (unstressed) or a (stressed), usually before ɔ or after w ** õ - ɔː ** q - q ** rh - r̥-, -ɽ- ** s - s, ʂ before l, ɭ, m, n, r ** š - ʂ, ʐ before l, ɭ, m, n, r ** th - θ ** tj - c ** y - ɯ~y ** z - z, -s, ʐ in the digraph zz ** zyo - ʑɥø * Alternatively, these numbers are used for 11-19 when communicating with other Vozonid countries: prindān, prilloi, pridan, privos, privas, pritjo, primar, priznoi, prīzai See also * Azgovian glossary * Josolchir glossary * Wannaenid glossary Category:Lists Category:Languages Category:Glossaries Category:Vozonid